


when it all falls apart

by samui_sakura (sammie_s43073)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, angst; smut; infidelity; blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie_s43073/pseuds/samui_sakura
Summary: Sejun asks for nothing but sex from Stell. Stell doesn’t understand.
Relationships: Stelljun - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	when it all falls apart

**when it all falls apart…**

“Good thing you're on time. I need to leave in an hour for the studio,” Sejun smiled and let the man inside his flat, motioning the other to follow him to where he was going. They were soon on their way to the bedroom.

Sejun eyed the other man wonderingly. “We can’t fuck without you naked,” he said, slipping off his tank top and yanking his sweatpants down in haste. Still, the other man stood still.

“Sejun, will you let me explain?” Stell asked, eyes all over Sejun’s naked body, though his mind was telling him to focus on the man’s beautiful face so they can talk.

Sejun stepped forward, warm hands palming Stell’s hard chest. “Explain? What do you need to explain?” he asked, leaning forward until his cheek was touching Stell’s body. He inhaled deeply, satisfying his senses with the man’s scent.

Stell tried not to react, but it was taking the last strands of his patience to stop himself from fucking Sejun like the man was asking him to do. They had to talk, they both knew it, but Sejun wasn’t obviously going to let him do that.

“Hmmm… You’re harder,” Sejun hummed appreciatively, running his hands on the ridges of Stell’s chiseled abdomen and his sinewy arms. “I like it.” He looked up and smiled before licking Stell’s lips and sealing them with a chaste kiss.

“Sejun, please…” Stell pulled back, holding Sejun by the shoulders and slightly shaking him, making the other man look up.

“What? Not in the mood?” Sejun asked, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

Stell frowned. Sejun was angry with him, he knew, and was now disguising it with this fake nonchalance that he was showing. It was getting frustrating for Stell.

“Sejun, about what happened at the apartment, I really didn’t –,”

“Shhh… Let’s not talk about that now, hmm? I want you to fuck me,” Sejun placed a finger on Stell’s lips to shush him. The singer’s smile became even more teasingly sensual as he let the said finger trace the contours of Stell's lips, making the other almost forget about what he was saying.

“Sejun, please!” Stell hissed, taking Sejun by the wrists and locking eyes with him.

“What’s the matter, Stell?” Sejun tilted his head, lips still curled in a smile. “Is your wife’s family on their way here to kill me like they said? Are you scared for me?”

“Sejun…” Stell warned, but Sejun wasn’t chastised. Instead, he went on with his piece.

“Stell…” Sejun leaned in closer, supple body slithering like a snake against Stell. “Why are you so afraid of them? We have nothing to lose.” He laughed a little as he ground his hips against Stell’s crotch. “I meant **_I_ **have nothing to lose.”

“Why are you being like this?” Stell asked, eyes focused on the beautiful face in front of him.

“Being like what?” Sejun asked, licking his lips leisurely, making sure Stell saw what he could be doing using his tongue if the other just stopped playing prude.

“This!” Stell shook Sejun’s body, motioning the other to look at himself. “Why are you acting like a slut?”

Sejun threw his head back and laughed aloud. Then with a firm jerk he pulled his arms out of Stell's grip. He took a step back, his eyes still on the man as he moved towards the bed.

“I should have known you're tired, Stell,” the singer said, resting his pliant body on the black sheets. “I can take care of this on my own if you really don’t want to help me,” Sejun said, taking his hard length in one hand and began pumping it slowly. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes as pleasure overrode his senses.

Stell kept his mind on Sejun’s attitude right now with him, although the breathless sighing coming from the man on the bed was beginning to dull his concentration. His cock throbbed in his pants.

He stepped closer to the bed and stood in front of Sejun's willing form. “Can we talk about this first?” Stell asked, swallowing thickly as Sejun began to moan shamelessly.

“I'll try… ahhh…” the singer replied, sighing as he continued stroking his sex and thumbing the slippery slit. “Uhhh – you were saying?” he threw a lust-ridden glance at the man standing in front of him.

With an angry grunt Stell was suddenly on top of Sejun, his lips bruising the singer’s lips with his hurtful kissing as he rid himself of his clothes as fast as he could. If this was what Sejun really wanted, he’ll give it to him, Stell thought, head cloudy with overpowering lust and steadily-growing anger.

Sejun would've smiled if Stell weren’t kissing him. Instead, he moaned inside the other man’s mouth as he slid up the headboard of the bed until he was able to grab the lube and a foil packet from under one of his pillows. As soon as Stell was naked, he threw the condom at him.

“What’s this?” Stell asked eyeing the condom in his hand. “We didn’t use –,”

“That was before. I need to consider other people now, so if you really want to continue this –,” Sejun said, motioning for Stell to put the condom on.

_‘Other people?’_ Stell grit his teeth and angrily tore the packet open. He slipped the rubber on and took the lube from Sejun's outstretched hand. He applied a generous amount on his fingers and was about to begin prepping Sejun when the singer’s hand grabbed his wrist. Stell threw him a questioning look.

“I told you I don’t have enough time,” Sejun said as he placed a pillow under his hips and opened his legs wide. “C’mon…” he gestured to Stell with a nod.

Stell’s heart ached from what was happening, but his body was asking him to do something else. Without another thought he stroked his cock with his lubed hand and moved between Sejun's thighs, nudging his entry inside his tight hole. He inhaled deeply as he forced his cock in, shoving deeper inch by inch until he was fully sheathed.

Sejun exhaled lengthily and nodded to Stell. “Go on, now.”

Stell began to thrust slowly, body filled with lust, though his chest was aching with conflicting emotions. He closed his eyes and tried to bring back the moments when he was doing this and it was his beloved Sejun that was asking him to make love to him.

“Fuck me harder, Stell,” Sejun moaned as he pumped his own cock.

Stell tried to evade the other’s demand. He wanted this to last. He wanted Sejun to feel him, that he still loved him, but a slap on his hand holding Sejun's thighs flipped his eyes open.

“Harder!” Sejun spat, eyes meeting Stell's.

“Sejun…” Stell breathed, eyes hot as pain bathed his heart. This was too much. Sejun wasn’t like this. They made love not just sex.

Sejun's eyebrows furrowed. “I didn’t ask you to come here so we could be all cuddly and lovey-dovey, Stell Ajero. I want to get fucked, and that’s what you're going to give me. Now get serious or I’ll just ask someone else to do it.”

It hurt. It hurt so much but he didn’t say anything anymore. Stell planted both hands on either side of Sejun’s body and flung the man’s legs against his chest then he began to thrust forcibly, fucking Sejun like he wanted.

“Ahh – yes!” Sejun groaned, eyes rolling behind their sockets as Stell pounded in and out of his body, giving it to him hard and fast. He gripped his cock tighter, advancing the pace of his strokes with his orgasm building with Stell's every thrust.

Stell let his mind go. In minutes, his hips were snapping, creating slapping noises as he drove in and pulled out of Sejun almost violently, the singer’s hoarse cries of ecstasy as well as his anger fueling his lust.

“Mmh- close! Yes – Stell… fuck!” Sejun chanted, back arching as his teeth dug into his lower lip, short, sharp gasps escaping his nose as he pumped his sex erratically, ass leaving the pillow underneath him as his orgasm tipped him over. “Holy shit-uhh!” Sejun hissed, eyes shut tight as he shot hot strings of cum on his abs and on Stell’s heaving chest.

Stell came seconds after, his breathing hitching momentarily, the only sign of his release before he completely pulled out and took the rubber off, throwing it into a trash bin near the bedside table. He watched as Sejun lazily rose from the bed, reaching for a box of tissue paper on the table and wiping off his come from his body before throwing the tissue in the trash. He was still breathing harshly when he stood up and approached the bathroom. He threw a side glance at Stell over his shoulder.

“Are you hungry? I can call for something and –,”

“No. I'm going,” Stell stood up and began picking up his clothes from the floor.

“Another marriage counseling session?” Sejun asked, pulling a towel from the nearby cabinet and wrapping it around his waist. “You need to attend that. I heard that’s expensive. Good thing you’re not paying for it.”

Stell ignored him completely and pulled on his boxers and t-shirt before picking up his pants, shaking them free of wrinkles. He couldn’t understand Sejun anymore. His chest began to hurt again.

The singer smiled. “Say hello to Joana for me,” he said. “Actually, you don’t have to,” he said immediately after.

Stell finally snapped, and taking two long strides towards Sejun he was once more holding the other by his biceps. He was angry. He was so angry he didn’t know what he was even so worked up for. But Stell just couldn’t let this go.

“Why?” he hissed as Sejun’s eyes inquired almost innocently back at him.

“Why what?” the singer asked.

“Why don’t you say something about it anymore, Sejun?” Stell’s grip became tighter by the second and Sejun only tilted his head slightly.

“About what?”

Stell wanted to explode. It was so frustrating, what Sejun was doing to him.

“About me and you! Seven years, Sejun! And you didn’t even call me after what happened! Do you really believe I planned to be caught?” he nearly screamed.

“I don’t know,” Sejun’s lips curled to a little smile. “Maybe you really just needed the money, like she said.”

“You don’t mean that,” Stell was aghast.

He reached up and cupped Stell’s twitching cheek. “Poor Stell… Too tired of this farce between us, baby?” he asked, voice silky. “Afraid I don’t love you anymore?” he mocked in that sweet tone of his, making Stell’s anger flare even more.

“Sejun!” He shook Sejun’s form, making the other laugh. It was unexpected. Stell was incredulous. What the hell was even funny?

“Do you know why I called you over?” Sejun stepped forward, his chest touching Stell’s body once again. “I’ll tell you why…”

Stell sighed. “Stop it.”

“You’re the only one available,” he said slowly, emphasizing each word and carving flesh wounds deep in Stell's heart.

Stell shook his head in disbelief. This wasn’t Sejun. There was no way that his caring, loving Sejun would be the person before him. It was unreal. Unknowingly, his fingers unwrapped themselves from the man’s arms as he backed up.

“Who are you?” Stell asked, voicing his thoughts.

“Who am I?” Sejun’s shoulders shook as he laughed in amusement. “I'm still Sejun fucking Nase the last time I checked, baby. Who are _you_?” he asked back, pointing a finger at Stell.

“Goddammit! I didn’t know anything. She planned it all, the blackmail, the private investigator –”

“So?”

Stell felt defeated. Without another word, he walked to the door. He couldn’t take it anymore. There was just no way this man was the same Sejun Nase he had fallen in love with. There was just no fucking way.

“If I’d known how this would end, I shouldn’t have –“

“What? You shouldn’t have what? Fucked me in the dressing room?” The teasing smile played on Sejun’s lips, stabbing daggers in Stell’s heart the more he watched the singer’s perplexing actions.

Stell shook his head. “Goodbye, Sejun,” he said, the name leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Aww… Did I do something to upset you?” Sejun pouted. “Wasn’t I a good fuck?” he cooed, scorning Stell’s reaction. “I’m sorry.”

“God, I hate you,” Stell hissed under his breath.

“Finally, some honesty!” Sejun said aloud, clapping. “Thank you so very much, Stell Ajero. It took you some time, but there you go,” he held his hand towards the younger man before crossing his arms on his chest. “You’ve always been a lying shit.”

Stell’s eyes were hot, tears of frustration and anger welling up but he didn’t let them go. His chest hurt so badly, but he still tried to calm down. Sejun will not make him break down, he said firmly to himself. He will not be seen crying like a helpless child.

“Don’t worry about me,” Stell said, managing a slanted smile as his eyes bore into Sejun’s warm brown ones. “I'm glad you're okay, seeing how much you’ve improved in bed. Getting enough practice from Josh? Or is it Ken?”

“Fuck you,” Sejun smiled, his tone even.

“I think you got your pronouns mixed up, baby,” Stell retaliated.

“I think you're making this goodbye too long, Stell,” the singer said matter of factly.

“I hope you're happy now, Sejun,” Stell said bitterly, suddenly feeling tired. He couldn’t fathom how Sejun managed to keep it going for so long. His soul was drained.

“There you go again with your lies. Please,” Sejun threw his hands up. “Be a good prick and just get the fuck out of my house, will you?”

“I can't believe I still love you,” Stell said, whispering the words.

Something pinched at Sejun’s heart but he ignored it as soon as it came.

“Neither can I,” he said and watched as Stell turned around and closed the bedroom door behind him.

A single tear rolled down Sejun’s cheek, but he wiped it away before it fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Thanks for reading!  
> Authors eat comments, did you know? ^_~


End file.
